Russian Roulette
by Mello Justice
Summary: It was just a game, right? Natyson My first one-shot.


**Ok, I know I disappeared off the face of the planet and haven't updated my stories in a while, but I wrote this a while ago and decided I needed to post my first One-Shot. I got the idea from a video I watched on YouTube. Tell me what you think! :)**

_Take a breath._

_Take it deep._

"_Calm yourself" he says to me._

I stared at the object on the table intensely. I was back home in Calgary for a week and a half and instead of spending my time with my family, I was with my boyfriend in the basement of his house, regretting my decision. I took a deep breath and looked at Tyson.

"Ty, are you sure you want to play this?" I asked shakily. Tyson smirked at me mockingly.

"What's the matter, Natalya? Just calm yourself and take a deep breath." he said. I nodded and took another deep breath.

_If you play, you play for keeps._

_Take the gun and count to three._

Tyson smirked and picked up the pistol off of the table separating us. Tyson opened the barrel and put a bullet in one of the chambers. Tyson glanced at me before closing the barrel and spinning it. I was on the verge of tears.

"Please Tyson, don't do it. I love you." I said. Tyson just laughed and pointed the gun to his head. I closed my eyes tightly, expecting the worst. Tyson pulled the trigger and heard a soft 'click' was heard. Empty chamber. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Tyson slide me the gun towards me. I looked at him before very slowly taking the gun.

_I'm sweating now, moving slow._

_No time to think, my turn to go._

Beads of sweat started rolling down my face and matted my pink-streaked blonde hair down. I tried to think of a way out of this, but I couldn't. It was my turn and I was procrastinating enough. I sat the gun down and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"It's your turn." Tyson said nonchalantly. I just stared at him.

"How can you say that like this is a normal game of, well, anything?" I was so upset, I couldn't think of an everyday board game.

"Easy. It's your turn." Tyson repeated. I swallowed hard and looked at the silver pistol. I glanced at Tyson as I picked up the gun once again and put it to my head after spinning the barrel. I took a deep breath and started counting quietly.

"One…Two…" I started.

_And you can see my heart beating._

_You can see it through my chest_

_That I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving._

_I know that I must pass this test._

_So just pull the trigger._

I hesitated on saying three. Tyson just smirked at me. It was like he could tell my heart was about to explode out of my chest.

"Are you scared, Nattie?" Tyson asked, his smirk becoming more sinister.

"Actually, I'm terrified. But you're testing me and you know I don't quit anything I start." I answered. "I'm starting to question your mental stability." Tyson just chuckled.

"Just take your turn." he said. Once again, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Three." I whispered, pulling the trigger. Another soft click was heard, signaling an empty chamber. I quickly put the gun back down on the table and bit back tears.

_Say a prayer to yourself._

_He says "Close your eyes. Sometimes it helps."_

_And then I get a scary thought._

_That he's here means he's never lost._

"You know Nattie, you might get luckier if you say a prayer next time." Tyson said bluntly.

"I have, several times." I muttered.

"I'm just saying; sometimes it helps." he said. When he said that, a scary thought crossed my mind that made me shudder. I was even scared to ask.

"Tyson, how many times have you played this?" I asked, trying to hide the fear in my voice. Tyson looked at me,

"Seven." he said simply. My jaw hit the floor. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew him for over ten years and I was now finding out about this.

"How many people? How many innocent lives have you taken?" I demanded.

"In total, sixteen." Tyson answered. My heart stopped at his answer.

"You _murdered_ sixteen people?" I gasped. This time, Tyson didn't answer. He simply picked up the gun, spun the barrel, and pointed it to his head once again. He pulled the trigger for a third time, hearing another soft click. He smirked proudly and slid me the gun again. I reluctantly took the gun once again.

_And you can see my heart beating._

_You can see it through my chest_

_That I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving._

_I know that I must pass this test._

_So just pull the trigger._

Two rounds passed and I was becoming even more uneasy than when we started. We both got lucky to get empty chambers, but if I learned anything in the Dungeon, it's always trust your instincts. And mine were telling me that one of us was gonna run out of luck real soon. Tyson finished his turn with another proud smirk. I swear, I was tempted to slap the cockiness out of him and the smirk off his face. Maybe that would knock him back into reality. I took the gun, trying not to cry. I considered quitting, but I knew that wouldn't stop him. I spun the barrel and put the gun to my head once again.

_As my life flashes before my eyes,_

_I am wondering 'will I see another sunrise'?_

_So many won't get the chance to say good-bye_

_But it's too late to think of the value of my life!_

My bad feeling kept getting worse. I kept seeing my life flash before my eyes. Like maybe in a few years when Tyson and I had a family of our own like we always wanted. The tears came back and I thought about my family if I died, they wouldn't get a chance to say good-bye to me. I chocked back the tears and pulled the trigger. Soft click. Empty chamber. I practically threw the gun back on the table. Tyson just rolled his eyes at me and picked up the gun.

_And you can see my heart beating._

_You can see it through my chest_

_That I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving._

_I know that I must pass this test…_

Tyson spun the gun's barrel before pointing it to his head.

"Tyson, please don't do this. I love you and I don't know what I would do without you." I pleaded. "I can't lose you." Tyson just looked at me.

"Nattie, I love you too." he said before sighing. "I'll finish my turn and we'll go see a movie or something." I nodded, hoping he would get lucky again. Tyson spun the barrel, looking deep into my eyes.

…_So just pull the trigger._

BANG!

Tyson dropped to the floor. The gun fell out of his hand next to him. Tears poured out of my eyes as I knelt next to his body.

Tyson was dead. All because of ignorance and a game of Russian Roulette.


End file.
